Visiting Hours
by Inell13
Summary: Hermione has a visitor while she's in the hospital. Adrian & Hermione


Title: Visiting Hours  
Author: Inell  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns them all  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Adrian/Hermione  
Summary: Hermione has a visitor  
For Jaxindi who requested Adrian/Hermione, invisibility cloak. I shall write you something smuttier with this pairing soon, darling. I just have such a crush on this pair! I love them, yes I do! grin

VISITING HOURS (1/1)Hermione woke instantly when she heard the door open and close. She had been unable to sleep for the last two days, barely drifting off for an hour here and there, and couldn't wait until she was back in her own bed so she could get some much needed rest. As it was, she was surprisingly relaxed considering her recent lack of sleep, but she was becoming a bit cranky and knew several people that would probably have a small party when she was finally released.Sitting up in the bed, she looked at the door, a frown crossing her full lips when she saw that the room was empty. She knew she was not so tired she was imagining things, having lasted on far less sleep during her seventh year at Hogwarts, what with her Head Girl duties, studying for NEWTS and helping Harry and the Order taking up more hours than were in the day. To be honest, she had rarely slept soundly during her years at Hogwarts, the year following graduation that had been spent embroiled in the War, or the two years following Voldemort's defeat that she had spent at University doubling up her classes to graduate early. In fact, it wasn't until a year after graduation from University that she had slept a full eight hours, restful sleep becoming routine in the five years since that first night. Until the last few days.Glowering, she pushed her curly hair from her face as she reached for her wand, waving it and casting the room in a faint glow. Before she had a chance to get up and see if someone might possibly be hiding in her bathroom, even as the thought again had her worried about her mental state at the moment, there was a shimmering from the foot of the bed. She watched as a very familiar handsome face smiled sheepishly at her as he removed the invisibility cloak. Her eyes lit with happiness as she looked at him. "Adrian! What are you doing here?""I missed you," he informed her smugly as he tossed the cloak onto a nearby chair before moving to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed, his lips curving into a tender smile as he looked into her amber eyes, confessing softly, "I couldn't sleep and just had to see you.""You're not supposed to be here. Visiting hours were over ages ago," she reminded him as her lips curved into a loving smile. She scooted over in the bed, making room for him to lay beside her, watching him carefully move to lay beside her, eyes moving over his lean body and noticing the way his shirt and trousers caress the contours of his mucles."I do love breaking the rules, Kitten," he grinned as he crawled into bed with her, careful not to bump her for fear of hurting her. His arm carefully went around her waist, below her full breasts, his lips brushing against hers gently before he rested his head on the pillow beside her. He moved the sheet over her, making sure she was tucked in, a teasing smile on his face as he allowed himself a bit of a grope, careful not to squeeze her tender breasts but watching with satisfaction as her eyes flashed with awareness and arousal. Merlin, he wasn't sure he could wait another six weeks before being buried inside her again, the last month testing what little patience he had in the first place. Luckily, there were many ways he could love and pleasure her in the time it would take her body to recuperate."If those rude Mediwitches find you in here, they're going to hex you silly," Hermione warned him breathlessly, her eyes narrowing as he gave her an anything but innocent smile as his large hand 'happened' to caress her breast. She was even more sensitive than normal in that area right now, moaning softly when he briefly touched her breasts before his hand moved to lightly trace the lines of her face. She caught his mischievous gaze when she mentioned the Mediwitches, a smile crossing her lips at the playful gleam in his eyes when she mentioned him breaking the rules, visiting hours over long ago. She had to admit, she found him even more sexy when he was charming those old hags who refused to let her get out of bed or hold her babies for too long.She knew the birth hadn't gone smoothly, knew that there had been a moment of alarm between her daughter's arrival and her son's, but she was fine now and the babies were healthy. However, they had kept her in the hospital for observation and she was still somewhat sore so they only let her hold her babies for short periods of time so she didn't get too tired. Adrian had hardly left the hospital, her husband worried about her at first and then just incredibly happy about the birth of the twins and the fact that they were all okay. She brushed a lock of brown hair away from his forehead, his green eyes catching hers as he brushed a kiss against her shoulder.Since she had first met Adrian Pucey nearly six years ago, he had this uncanny way of making her feel adored, cherished, and loved, even before she had noticed him as anything other than the handsome office flirt. They had attended Hogwarts together, but he'd been in Slytherin and a year ahead of her so they'd never crossed paths or, if they had, she had never paid any attention nor he to her. She had met him her first day at the Ministry where they both worked for the Department of Mysteries. He'd instantly begun flirting, something she had learned quickly was second nature to the handsome Slytherin, and it had flustered her because she was not at all accustomed to such attention, especially from such an attractive and confident man.When she had learned over lunch that he tended to flirt with everyone, she'd been both disappointed and relieved. She'd regained control of the silly girly feelings he had caused and treated him in much the same way she treated Harry or Ron. Needless to say, he'd not been at all pleased at being dismissed so easily and had considered it a challenge. For six months, he had relentlessly pursued her. Asking her to lunch, working with her on any project he could manage to get himself appointed to assisting her with by charming their boss, flirting constantly, conversing whenever there was a spare moment, trying his best to seduce her mind as well as her body, which she couldn't ignore all ready found him quite pleasing.She had tried to resist, knowing too well that it was just a game to him. From the rumors she heard, he had shagged his way through more people than she even knew, though he had only ever been serious about best friend, Terry. Yes, she knew that he enjoyed the company of wizards as well as witches, and she didn't find that shocking at all. After all, Ron and Harry had been involved since their seventh year so she had no prejudices against such things.However, she had no intention of simply being one of many. He might have been bloody gorgeous with his soft hair in that beautiful golden brown, his eyes the color of emeralds, and his body that was tall and slender and muscular with one of the best arses she'd ever seen. And need she mention that sexy smirk that always seemed to be on his full lips proclaiming to the world that he knew he was attractive and people lusted after him? But she resisted temptation because she didn't want to be hurt, having a feeling that Adrian Pucey could be very dangerous to her heart.He had stubbornly refused to accept defeat. All of his concentration had been focused on seducing her, ignoring the witches and wizards that welcomed his advances and halting his serious flirting with any but her and constantly touching her whenever possible or whispering seductive words in her ears or simply smiling at her with this slight quirking of lips that seemed to confirm that he was as surprised by his actions as she. She heard the whispers around work, the fact that he'd not dated anyone since she had turned him down for a date that first day of work. Listening to envious witches talk about his apparent infatuation with her, none of them understanding why someone as attractive as Adrian would ever want Hermione Granger, of all people.Her insecurities about her looks had been foremost in her thoughts during those overheard conversations. She wondered about it, too. She knew she was passably pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous by any means. Her hair was still uncontrollable, though not as bushy as it had once been, falling down her back in chestnut curls. Her body was curvaceous with full breasts and a tummy that wasn't completely flat. She was a bit taller than most her female friends, not the petite, slim witch that most men always seemed to find so appealing. Not to mention the fact that she was more comfortable reading a book than going to a party, was still called bossy and intellectually superior by even her best friends, and had no idea how to flirt or simper or play those sort of girly games. She had never been called beautiful or sexy, never been pursued by an attractive man, never had said attractive man flirt with her or look at her as if she was loveliest thing in the world, and she had definitely never had to deal with her desire and very naughty thoughts about said handsome brunet.Finally, after six months of ignoring the desire that consumed her every time he touched her even casually, the way her heart tended to beat a bit faster whenever she saw him, the way he had taken over her fantasies, or the knowledge that she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything, she had acknowledged privately that she couldn't fight her attraction any longer. She had never given much thought to boys, too busy at school for such things and then focused on the War and University to explore her sexuality, and Adrian Pucey had managed to waken her latent feminine desires with just a touch of a hand and that sexy smile when they'd first met.She'd accepted his invitation to dinner six and a half months after they met. He'd been shocked when she had said yes, looking very adorable when he'd stammered a bit, fully prepared to continue flirting after her routine rejection, something he had grown accustomed to since they'd met. After a moment of surprise, he'd smiled and made arrangements to pick her up that evening, suggesting they leave directly from work for fear she might change her mind. After that first date, he'd taken her to her flat and kissed her, a kiss that was intense and passionate and had her knickers wet instantly. He'd smiled when he'd released her lips, his hand caressing her face as he'd informed her bluntly that he wanted nothing more than to take her to bed for a few days until they were too exhausted to move but that he had realized something very startling during dinner and he only thought it fair to be honest with her.Hermione had, of course, assumed he had realized that the chase was far greater than actually dating her and that he must have realized he didn't want her after all. To say she was surprised when he had smiled smugly and told her that he had no intentions of letting her go now that he had her, well, that was a vast understatement. He'd kissed her again, his hands moving over her curves as he'd pressed the evidence of his desire against her, giving her plenty of time to consider his promise, for that was what it had been, that he wasn't going to let her go. She had returned his kiss, her hands moving over his back and arse, letting him know that she had no intention of letting him go, either.That night, she had given him her virginity and he'd shown her more pleasure than she'd ever imagined possible. It was also the first night she had ever slept soundly, his arms around her as she snuggled against his body. After spending the night making love, she'd woken to find him watching her sleep with a smile on his lips. It was then that they finally had a long talk. He had confessed that, somewhere during the chase, he had fallen in love with her, something that had surprised him and left him a bit uncertain since he'd only ever truly loved Terry. They'd spent the day in bed, talking and loving, exploring one another. They were married three months later.And now he was sneaking into her hospital room as their newborn twins lay sleeping down the hall because he couldn't sleep without her. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, wondering what she had done to deserve such a wonderful life. True, Adrian was still an incorrigible flirt, able to charm the knickers off any witch or wizard should he choose, but she knew he loved her and would never stray. His love gave her a confidence she had never had before, allowing her to be amused by his flirting ways instead of feeling insecure. In fact, Terry had become one of her best friends, truly pleased that his former lover had found someone to love, telling her often how good she was for Adrian."Why tears, Kitten?" he asked curiously, still no closer to understanding women even after his five year marriage to Hermione. It was one puzzle that he would never be able to solve, not that he minded at all. He loved constantly being surprised by his gorgeous wife as well as surprising her, the two of them learning about marriage together. They made mistakes, they fought over silly things, they loved and they lived and they made each other extremely happy. And now she had given him two beautiful children, the greatest gift in the world he had received save for her own heart."I love you," she smiled as she snuggled closer to him, feeling his warm breath on her neck and the steady thumping of his heart against her arm, feeling her eyes starting to drift shut for the first time in two days."I love you, too," he whispered as he tenderly pulled her against him, not caring at all if anyone caught him in bed with his wife. He hadn't been able to sleep without her, finding himself restless at the flat without her around, finally just grabbing the invisibility cloak he'd not used since his last year at Hogwarts and heading towards the hospital to see her. He held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep, a smile crossing his full lips as he simply watched her sleeping. He loved making love to her, loved it when she was feeling a bit rough and just wanted a quick fuck, loved it when she wanted to spend hours teasing and tasting, but there was something so special about simply holding her as she slept.She was so beautiful. Even with the pale pallor of her skin and the circles beneath her eyes indicating the stress and pain of the last few days, he couldn't remember seeing anything so lovely. And, yes, Terry and Marcus were completely right in the truth they loved to use to tease and taunt him whenever they got together. He was utterly, hopelessly, wonderfully whipped, truly more besotted with his wife now than he had been during their first date. Adrian rested his head on the pillow beside her, his eyes slowly closing as he followed her into a peaceful sleep, a smile on his lips as he thanked God for the woman in his arms.The End. 


End file.
